


I'm not sure

by Spoooky



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoooky/pseuds/Spoooky
Summary: Um,  I'm just writing and seeing where it takes me. I started this like two months ago and I only have a short as chapter done.





	I'm not sure

/ The sun shone brightly through the shutters. It was noon but he still hadn't gotten out of bed. Maybe it was because he couldn't be bothered to do anything but sulk today or maybe it was because he'd recently broken off connections with someone he really wanted to stay in touch with and thus made him want to sulk all day. It was a mix of both, really. /

 

Knock, knock, knock

 

Link sat up, groaning softly. Didn't anyone understand that he wanted to be left alone? It was always something with the people in this village. They were too nice. 

He swung his legs over the side of his bed and groaned again, this time much louder. He stood and trudged down the stairs. 

/Knock, knock, knock/

 

"Whaaaaaaat, I'm coming!" 

/A laugh. Ew./

He opened the door, an annoyed look on his face. There stood a girl from the village, she was new, moved into a house Bolson and the crew built. Now, what was her name again? Tamia? Talia? Taco? Eh, whatever, he didn't care anyway. 

"Hi Link! I was wondering if you maybe wanted to come to dinner at my house tonight?" 

Link snorted, the concept of being invited to someone's house was a snortable concept to him. He considered slamming the door in her face but figured he wouldn't be looked upon in such a positive light if he did. He cared about what other people thought of him for some reason. 

"Sorry, I can't."

"Oh, why not?" A sad look on her face. 

Because I'm gay. Because I don't like girls. Because I don't know or like you. Because I like eating my own food. Because I know your father wants you to marry me. 

"I have to go somewhere tonight." He lied. Why did he say that? If she doesn't see him leave later she'll know he was lying. He could've said anything but that. 

"Oh..that's a shame. Maybe some other time then?" 

"No thank you." He muttered too quiet for her to hear, before shutting the door. 

He sighed. Now he had to put on clothes and get his horse and go fuck off somewhere for a few hours. And where would that be? He was tired of everything in Hyrule. He'd seen it all.

/Maybe Zora's Domain...No. I can't be there, I can't be around him right now./

He was probably gonna go to some random field or something. Lake Hylia maybe. Yeah, he hadn't been there in a while. 

Link sighed heavily and trudged right back up the stair and started digging through drawers. Hylian set, where are you? Oh, right. He sold it for food money. He was in a tough spot a few weeks ago. 

"I guess I should go buy those again." He mumbled, pulling on a random pair of pants. Running around shirtless wouldn't be that big of a deal. He huffed and started shoving stuff in his bag, food and the like. He pulled on a pair of boots and stood. His horse, Salmon (Don't fucking ask.), was in the stable like area outside of his house so he wouldn't have to go to one of those weird stable things. (Seriously, big horse heads on the top of the things? Creepy. )

He walked downstairs and sighed, he really didn't want to go anywhere but alas, he had to. 

He shuffled out of the door and sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time. He whistled, beckoning his horse to come running to him. He hopped on and crossed the bridge that led to the rest of the village. 

/Mm, how much was the set again? 370? I probably have enough for it, I gu-/

"Hey, Link!" 

/Another girl, great./

He brought his horse to a stop and looked upon the girl who'd called out to him.

"You're going somewhere right? Could you bring me back 5-" 

"Mmm, sorry, I can't. I have to be where I'm going as soon as possible." He lied, shaking his head in fake disappointment. Since when had he become the town errand boy? He would have to put a stop to that as soon as he could. 

"Maybe you could get them on the way back, it's just a few-"

"I'm going to be gone a while," Fuuuuuuck, why did I say that, "I don't want to make you wait. I really have to go now, so..." Before she could find another way to try to coax him into doing something he didn't feel like doing, he clicked his tongue and his horse took off.


End file.
